tlsokufandomcom-20200214-history
SorA
SorA may or may not be a fat ghost in real life. A full public inquiry was commissioned in early 2012 to ascertain the validity of this accusation, as of yet preliminary results have only determined he has a fetish for pink hair. Tony is also known for his ability to tell Tony-level jokes. SorA's Calculator Following a Benson related accident SorA's calculator has been on the fritz leading to constant miscalculations, with hilarious results. Famous Quotes "I can totally one shot this lux *An Ally Has Been Slain oh my god... I miscalculated, fucking barrier" Abenson - "No, pink hair does not count as personality" Tony the Heretic: I dont think that zuns music are all good THE BAD JOKES ARE CONTAGIOUS maybe u ottawa transfer what a terrible attempt god remind me never to do that again tony attracts poor jokes it's not your fault D: PM Tony Cheng: is this the right one? PM Inter Stice: rizon is the server PM Tony Cheng: kk PM Inter Stice: looks like youre on freenode? PM Tony Cheng: i thought irc could be accessed by any client o.o PM Neil W: ... PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: lol PM Tony Cheng: wut irc is like the internet PM Tony Cheng: just data transferred PM Inter Stice: a series of tubes PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: lol PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: it's like potatoe PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: s PM Tony Cheng: its like how PM Neil W: that's not what the ... was about PM Tony Cheng: if a website is simple enough PM Tony Cheng: it can pretty much be accessed by any browser PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: potatoes and strawberries PM Neil W: it's about how you can't tell the difference between a client and a server PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: lol PM Tony Cheng: i thought you just had to connect to irc then specify a channel PM Tony Cheng: o.o PM Tony Cheng: nvm PM Tony Cheng: HELLO EVERYNYAN PM Benson "gjnaskl" Lai: tony it's like a potatoe and strawberries considering them they'd prolly play like hopeless mascurade, right guys? huehuehue cus no hope for chicks waaat? yea i'll just show myself out ?_________________? 12:22 Hi 12:22 What do 12:22 SorAnoTenshi was kicked from #TL_soku by Ayabot SorAnoTenshi 12:22 SorA_mobile ~AndChat53@EDFAC723.6CDB22CC.FBFE8188.IP has joined #TL_soku 12:22 Omg gg 12:22 <@Ayabot> hi 12:22 Kicked myself (Later in the same day) what do * Ayabot has kicked SorAnoTenshi from #TL_soku (bonus roll!) 15:37 sora 15:37 what is 15:37 so i'm looking at the what do list 15:37 wat is this? "ask Sora about black leprosy" 15:37 black leprosy 15:37 hi 15:37 sora 15:37 what is black leprosy 15:37 what is a kokurai 15:38 .listwhatソラ 15:38 <@Ayabot> 八雲, 天子, 黒癩 15:38 what is a 黒癩 15:38 why are u a black leper 15:38 wat 15:38 <@AyaIsMyBirdu> lol 15:38 hold on looking that up 15:38 it is 15:38 kokurai 15:38 does it actually 15:38 wow 15:38 yes 15:39 it actually 15:39 does mean 15:39 <@AyaIsMyBirdu> gggggg 15:39 black leprosy 15:39 <@AyaIsMyBirdu> tony is RIP 15:39 tony is rip indeed 15:39 <@AyaIsMyBirdu> .addwhatweapon 黒癩 15:39 oh shit He finally comes out